A Day in the Country
by Calendulam
Summary: Kurt and Blaine takes their kids to the country on a lovely September day.


Written for day 7 of Klaine Week over on tumblr. The prompt was domestic or Daddy!Klaine. This is the latter. I'm the-water-nixie on tumblr if you want to follow me or just pop over to chat. :)

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong> A Day in the Country<strong>

"It's a lovely day, isn't it, Daddy?"

Blaine turns around in the passenger seat and smiles at his daughter. "It sure is, Katie. A perfect day, I'd say."

"So, what's this secret place we're going to anyway?"

Blaine chuckles and shares an amused glance with his husband. "Well, that's supposed to be a surprise, isn't it?"

Katie sniffs and looks back out the window. "Surprises aren't all they're cracked up to be," she says to the trees flying past outside.

Blaine holds in a smile. "You sound just like Dad when you say things like that," he tells her.

"I suppose that's inevitable," she replies with a sigh and slumps back in her booster seat. "Genetics," she mutters mutinously.

"Hey!" Kurt says and Blaine stifles a laugh.

"I spy!" Asher says from his car seat. He reaches a chubby hand out and rests it on his sister's arm, but she shrugs it off. "I spy, K. Wanna?"

Katie rolls her eyes. "Fine. But I'm going first."

Ash claps his hands happily, big eyes roving around for possible targets.

"I spy something that is _green_," Katie says.

"Trees?" Asher guesses. Katie shakes her head. "Daddy shirt."

"Nope."

Asher chews on his lip, thinking. Finally he points to the apple Kurt has been munching on and his sister nods. "Good job, buddy!" Blaine says. "Your turn."

"You know he never takes turns, Daddy. He only wants to guess," Katie says.

Asher nods. "You turn, Dada."

"My turn?" Kurt says. "Hmm... I spy something... _orange_."

Katie gasps. "Pumpkins!" she shrieks. They are turning into the parking area of the farm and there are rows and rows of pumpkins lining the way.

"I wanna guess!" Ash whines.

"We're here for pumpkins?" Katie asks, scrambling to unhook her seatbelt.

"Whoa, missy. Wait until the car has stopped," Blaine warns.

"We're here for pumpkins and something else," Kurt says, pulling the car into park and unbuckling his own seatbelt.

"Something fun!" Blaine says.

"Scarecrow!" Asher says, pointing out the window.

"Yes, there is a scarecrow, kiddo," Kurt says. "And also a maze."

"A maze like in my story?" Katie asks.

"Yes. Only made from corn stalks."

"It's sure to be a_maz_ing," Blaine begins, but Kurt scrunches up his nose and shakes his head at him.

"But what if we get lost?"

"We won't," Kurt and Blaine say in unison. "Promise."

"There are people to lead us out if we need them to, Sweetie," Kurt tells her. "You don't have to worry."

The hedges of the corn maze are tall, thoroughly swallowing all sound from the outside, and with it the cool breeze. The air is stifling and very soon the four of them are sweaty and irritated.

"We only got two colours so far," Katie says. "The paper says there's ten more!"

"Blue an red!" Asher says, waving around the little coloured flags from his perch on Kurt's shoulders.

"What's next?" Kurt asks, bending over the map and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I have an idea," Blaine tells them. "We should make this a race. We'll split up into pairs and see who makes it to the end first!"

Kurt shakes his head fondly at his husband's tireless enthusiasm.

"I'm with you, Daddy!" Katie declares and wraps herself around Blaine's legs.

"Favouritism," Kurt teases and she sticks out her tongue at him.

They part ways at the next fork in the maze. "We're gonna beat you!" Katie calls over her shoulder and Blaine adds on a _neener neener_.

"Hmm," Kurt says, and squeezes Asher's chubby little knees. "I think we need to make them eat their words, don't you, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Dada. We find the colours."

"We sure can." Kurt stops for a moment, looking to the top of the maze walls and then back at his son on his shoulders. "And I think I know how we can do it pretty quickly and get out of this heat, too."

Kurt lifts Asher up as far as he can, holding him by the thighs, Asher giggling as his head clears the top of the maze. "Can you see anything?" Kurt asks.

"I see e'rything," Asher tells him, squirming in his hands.

"Stay still, kiddo. Can you find orange for me?"

Asher turns slightly in Kurt's hands and points east. "Over there," he says. "Flags."

Kurt pulls him down and swings him around in his arms. "Perfect!" he says. "You're a prince!" He swoops in and kisses his giggling boy on the nose. "Let's go get the orange one, okay?"

They make their way through the maze fairly quickly this way, Asher pointing them along the right path to find all of the flags. When they reach the exit his tiny fists are bursting with plastic flags in every colour of the rainbow.

"Did we win?" Asher asks.

Kurt looks around: there is no sign of Blaine and Katherine anywhere. "We sure did. All thanks to you!"

When Blaine and Katie do emerge from the maze 40 minutes later, blinded by sweat and covered in bits of corn stalk, Kurt and Asher are relaxing in the shade of a large apple tree, enjoying a cone of homemade ice cream.

"You're eatin' words," Asher tells them with a shrug of his shoulders. "We're eatin' ice cream."

Kurt snorts at the twin looks of irritation on Blaine and Katie's faces. "Daddy, I want ice cream, too," Katie whines.

Kurt takes pity on Blaine and offers to get it for her. He passes Blaine a bottle of water and kisses his sweaty, dirt-smudged cheek.

"I know you cheated," Blaine whispers later, as they're enjoying their ice cream and the beautiful, refreshing north-westerly breeze. "I saw his curly little head popping up over the hedges. He knows his colours well."

"Pssh. That could have been any kid's curly head. Look," Kurt says, and points towards the play area. "That kid has curls. It was probably him."

"Do you seriously think that I can't recognize my own curls?"

Kurt smirks and takes a long lick of his ice cream. "Well, I'd like to see you prove it, Sherlock."

Blaine raises an eyebrow and steals a lick from Kurt's cone.

"Poor Blaine. After all of these years, you still really, really hate it when I win."

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly. It all depends on the circumstances."

"Indeed," Kurt says with another smirk, and they both lean in to share a lick of ice cream.


End file.
